The Londoner
by xvanillaxsugarsterx
Summary: When Seth's twin sister, Sara, comes back to the West Coast from her extrvagant boarding school in London, she has the newest designer fashion trends and a wallet bursting with cash. But will Seth forgive her for leaving the O.C.? R and R please!
1. Return of the Super Brat

**A/N: My first O.C. ff::jumps around::**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Ding dong.** (A/N: Yes what a lovely intro!)**

Ryan Attwood lay sleeping on the couch.

Ding dong.

The sound of the doorbell awoke him with a start.

Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong.

As the ringing sped up, he heaved himself up an answered the door. A blond teenager stood on the porch, talking into her cellphone. Three blue leather suitcases shone brightly in the sunlight, the Hermés logo shining brightly.

"I mean totally, Vic. You should totally dump him. He's obviously not worth it and-what the hell..." she trailed off as she turned around and noticed Ryan, "Listen, Vic, I'm gonna need to call you back. Okay, love ya!" She stowed away her tiny platinum Nokia into her blue leather handbag.

Her long, carefully blowdried, pale blond hair shimmered in the California sun. Her light tan made her deep navy eyes stand out and her high cheekbones made her look aristocratic. She was wearing a black satin Chloé camisole, dark denim Ágnes B micromini, and turquoise Jimmy Choo heels.

"Yea, hi who are you?" her snobby voice asked, blue eyes slightly narrowed.

"Erm…Ryan Attwood," Ryan replied, avoiding her challenging stare.

"Yea whatever," she pushed past him, "Get my suitcases."

Bemused, Ryan dragged her suitcases in.

"Careful! That's leather!"

"Sara?"

"Seth?" she whipped her head around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" he leaned against the doorway.

"Um, it's summer break? We finished our trip to Milan early!" Sara replied.

"Oh," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Sara?" Kirsten appeared behind Seth.

"Mom!" she ran forward to hug her mother.

"How was Milan?"

"OMG it was FABOO!!! There were so many shops! Prada, Gucci, Versace, Hermés! That's where I got my suitcases!" Sara gushed. "I brought gifts!"

"Gifts from the heart or gifts out of courtesy?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Nice gifts," Sara responded coolly, tossing her pale gold hair back. Ryan could see large sapphire studs sparkling in her earlobes.

"Whatever," Seth rolled his eyes again.

"By the way, why haven't you taken my suitcases up yet, Reegan?" Sara narrowed her big eyes, "Mom," she turned to face her mother, "You have got to hire a better doorman! He's just standing there letting my wonderful Hermés suitcases collect dust!"

"Erm, its Ryan, not Reegan," Ryan spoke.

"Whatever!"

"Sara, he's not hired help. He's your new brother. We helped through a rough time and then we adopted him," Kirsten wrapped an arm around Ryan.

"You took in a pauper?" Sara's jaw dropped, "Did you give him my room?"

"No, Sara. He's living in the poolhouse and he's NOT a pauper," scolded Kirsten.

"Whatever!" Sara replied, walking over to her suitcases and lifting (not dragging) the smallest suitcase up to her room.

As she came back downstairs, she saw everyone gone and her remaining suitcases still there.

"Isn't anyone going to help?" she screamed.

* * *

**A/N: I know she's a bit of a brat, but she'll get better. **

**Please review!**


	2. Of Designer Lablels and Clutches

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: So I finally update! Yipee!**

* * *

"SOS please someone help me 

It's not healthy, for me to feel this way"

Sara sang along with Rihanna **(A/N: Who totally rocks!)** as she booted up her iMac, ready for a full-on gossip session with her best friends.

While she waited for her internet to connect, she spun around in her desk chair, admiring her room. How the walls were perfectly painted light purple and now the polished hardwood floor gleamed under assorted hand-woven rugs. Sara liked the way her enormous king-sized feather bed was made with the corners perfectly straight, the silk sheets smooth, and the goose-feather pillows carefully plumped, just the way she liked it. The antique oak furniture shone and her clothes were neatly arranged in her huge walk-in closet with various scented sachets and flower petals scattered on every horizontal surface. Everything in her room was neat and tidy. With the sunshine streaming through the large polished windows, her room looked straight out a magazine.

Her friends teased her about being so neat with everything, but Sara was just like that. She hated wrinkled clothes and couldn't stand the sight of random objects strewn everywhere, unlike her friend Scarlett, whose room always looked trashed.

Finally she was logged onto IM. Happily noticing Kim was on, she typed:

Shopaholchic: hey

Livinlux: bak in cali?

Shopaholchic: yup

Shopaholchic: already missing London

Shopaholchic:(

Livinlux: sad

Livinlux: sale dior today

Shopaholchic: awww lucky! b lucky if they even HAVE a dior here

Shopaholchic:(

Livinlux: sad…

Livinlux: I feel for you

Shopaholchic: thx

Livinlux: lol

Livinlux: ill buy u that bag you wanted

Shopaholchic: the baby blue saddlebag?

Shopaholchic!!!!

Shopaholchic: hint hint

Livinlux: if they have it

Shopaholchic: yay!

Shopaholchic: luv ya!

A new conversation box opened. It was Scarlett.

Lostwithoutluv: hey

Shopaholchic: hey

Shopaholchic: what's up?

Lostwithoutluv: Vic's hogging the shower again :(

Shopaholchic: wow so tragic

Lostwithoutluv: I know!

Sara grinned. Scarlett and Vic loved each other to death but when it came to the shower, things got ugly.

Shopaholchic: miss london so bad!

Lostwithoutluv: we miss u so much!

Lostwithoutluv: cum bak soon!!!

Shopaholchic: dun wry

Lostwithoutluv: Vic's done. gtg shower now.

Shopaholchic: cyz

Shortyblondebabe: Yo

Shopaholchic: hey!

Shortyblondebabe: my hair is wet!

Shortyblondebabe:(

Shopaholchic: sad

A knock on the door made Sara turn her head. Ryan stood there, eyes wandering around the room.

"Sorry your door was open."

"So?" she narrowed her large eyes, silently wishing Ryan would leave.

He seemed in no hurry to go though.

"You have a lot of pictures," Ryan commented as he surveyed the hundreds of framed pictures in her room, noticing the majority were of her and/or at least one, who he assumed, were her friends.

"Been to a lot of places with my friends. That one's my favorite," she pointed to a framed picture above her vanity. The picture showed her and her three best friends in a heavily decorated ballroom. They were all wearing elegant dresses.

Sara stood front and center with her pale blond hair in elegant waves down her back. Her black Roberto Cavalli dress had a sweetheart neckline with long shimmering black sleeves and it went down to her knees. She was wearing high Jimmy Choo black strappy heels. Her bright smile brightened her face, making it light up with pure happiness, something Ryan found surprising since she had been so crabby earlier.

"Who's that?" Ryan pointed to the girl next to Sara. Her red hair was carefully put in an updo and one curled lock hid a piercing dark eye. She was wearing a dark blue halter Prada dress that hugged her curves and taupe suede Sigerson Morrison ballet flats.

"Scarlett, the one right next to her is Vic," Sara joined Ryan, "See?" She pointed to the petite girl next to Scarlett. Short, bubbly and happy, her bright hazel eyes sparkled. Her long dark blonde hair was blown out and her spaghetti-strap Valentino dress was a light lilac and ended four inches above her knee. Her silver Chanel slingbacks added height to her small frame.

"Then who's that?" Ryan glanced at the girl on Sara's right. The girl had a porcelain complexion and piercing green eyes. The top half of her dark hair was arranged in a bun and the bottom half flowed down in loose waves. Her dress was a shimmering dark emerald green Gucci dress which accented her eyes and her shoes were dove gray Eugenia Kim flats.

"Kim," Sara smiled at the picture. It was taken during the premiere of the Louis Vuitton spring fashion show. Oddly enough, the only LV on them was Vic's clutch. Thankfully they weren't kicked out. Sara remembered the hundreds of shops they had visited until they had found the right dresses.

"How come you don't have a lot of pictures with your family?" Ryan asked, noticing the few pictures of her with Kirsten, Sandy, and Seth were mostly of when she was little and they were all pushed to the corners of her room.

Sara's eyes hardened. "If you don't mind, I have to get back to my friends and there's a new pair of Jimmy Choos I want to find."

"Ok," Ryan wondered how her personality could change so quickly.

But then again, she _was_ Sara.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviwers! If it wasn't for them, well I probably woudn't update. **

**Please review!**


	3. Whatever, Whenever, Whoever!

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated for like so long. I had huge writer's block and just finished three huge tests. Meh who am I kidding? I just got lazy. But I did lose my USB and all my stories on it so I had to retype this chapter from memory. Anyways it might not be that great but here it is:**

* * *

Sara logged off her computer and went down for a snack. She smiled at the old pictures still hanging in the hallways but stopped as she rounded the corner and saw Seth. Ignoring him, she entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Evian from the refrigerator.

Oh, it's the spawn my so-called parents let in, she scowled, noticing Ryan hunched over a paperback.

"Is Little-Miss-Princess happy?" Seth glared from the doorway. "Is she happy to be home with mom and dad?"

Sara tossed her blond hair back and sipped her water in response.

"How long are you actually here for? Until you can scrape up enough to go back to fancy-pants world?" Seth huffed.

"Unlike you, I actually have a life," Sara snapped.

"At least mine doesn't revolve around shoes and jewelry," said Seth.

"Whatever, Mr. Comic-Book Geek. How are your only friends? Batboy and Bird-brain," Sara narrowed her navy eyes.

"Its Batman and Robin!" Seth gasped.

"Like it makes a difference," Sara countered.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to read!" Ryan stared at the two.

"This isn't even your house, you pauper!" Sara's cellphone rang.

"Don't call Ryan that!" Seth stepped closer to his sister.

"I'll call whoever, whatever, whenever I want!" Sara's hand flew to her Louis Vuitton cellphone case clipped to the belt loop of her skirt. "Hey, Kim!"

"Gee, I wonder what that's about. Another hideously expensive pair of shoes from Jimmy Choo gone on the market?" sarcasm dripped from Seth's mouth.

"OMG!" Sara gushed, "That is so awesome for you!" The blonde grabbed her water and went to sit down by the sparkling blue pool, gabbing away the entire time.

"What was that all about?" Ryan wondered, staring at Seth.

"Don't ask. She's been a brat ever since she left for London," Seth cut a bagel in half.

"Why'd she go to London?" Ryan asked.

"Some boarding school acceptance. I can't believe she's actually related to me," Seth popped the bagel into the toaster.

"She older or younger?" Ryan dog-eared his book.

"Older, by ten minutes. We're twins, Ryan. Twins!" Seth sighed.

"Wow," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, she'll leave as soon as her trust fund kicks in."

"Every summer's the same?"

"Yup, she comes home, apologizes for not even calling us once for seven months, brings us expensive but tiny and useless gifts, leaves as soon as her money comes," Seth explained.

"Maybe this summer's different," reasoned Ryan.

"Ryan, my man, you always try to find the bright side in things. When Sara's around, there is no bright side," Seth grabbed his bagel and left.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, but I gotta finish math. Hope you like the story. I tried to remember most of what I had before so don't throw tomatoes if it sucks. Bye!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**More reviews happier me faster update!**


	4. Cookies and Carrots

**A/N: My creativity level has sunk beyond zero. I have absolutely no ideas so if this chapter sucks, please don't flame! I was at China Alive last week in Yangshuo, so I didn't get a chance to write anything. Ow! My butt's bruised from bike riding in the country side on super duper bumpy roads and my arms ache. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

Sara brushed her pale hair into a ponytail and grabbed her riding gloves and helmet, hoping her parents hadn't sold her horse.

"Mom! I need the car!" she yelled through the house, while stuffing her cellphone in the tight pocket of her riding pants.

"Another sale at Burberry?" Seth sneered leaning against the doorframe.

"As long as you didn't sell Cookie," she smiled sarcastically at her brother.

"At least my life doesn't revolve around the clothes I wear or the way my hair looks."

"Speaking of which, has Summer Roberts finally paid attention to you yet?" Sara countered.

Seth flinched.

"Thought so," Sara found the Range Rover keys on the kitchen table. "Plus with that hair, it looks like it's never heard of a comb before."

She left, her ponytail swishing in victory.

"Hey, Cookie!" Sara grinned, running a tanned hand through the horse's mane, "You miss me?"

Cookie snorted.

"At least someone did," she handed the brown horse a heart-shaped carrot. "I missed you too."

Cookie crunched through the carrot as Sara waited patiently. As soon as the horse was finished, she mounted the mare, leading her into a light trot.

"I don't know what the matter with Seth is. I tried to be nice but he's just so freaking mean," she whispered, "And then when he's mean, I can't just lose. So really I'm just being mean because he's being mean."

Cookie jumped over a fallen log.

"At least I'll be leaving next month for Kim's beach house in Miami. They're the ones who don't judge me," Sara stroked her horse, "I just wish you'd be there too, Cookie. You don't judge me either."

The horse rode around the forest for two hours, happy its owner was back. Sara led her horse back to the stable and proceeded to take off the saddle. She unbuckled half the buckles but something bumped into her. Sara nearly fell into Cookie.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Sara snapped, her ponytail flying as she spun around, "I could've broken something here!"

The brunette flinched. "Sorry. I just needed Princess Sparkle's saddle."

The blond instantly regretted her actions, "Sorry. I'm just having a bad day today." Sara smiled apologetically.

"I can tell," the other girl grinned, "I'm Summer Roberts."

"Sara Cohen."

"You mean the comic book geek's sister?" Summer wrinkled her nose. "Ew!"

Sara rolled her eyes, "Sadly, yes."

Summer glanced at the blond's outfit, "I can tell you love fashion though."

"Obvi," Sara stated.

"I haven't seen you around school though," Summer tapped a manicured nail against her chin, "Do we go to the same school?"

"Nope, I go to boarding school in London."

"OMG London is so faboo isn't it?" Summer gushed.

"Love it! So many stores too!" Sara grinned.

Princess Sparkle neighed. Her white hair flashing in the sun.

"I better take Princess Sparkle out for her run," Summer apologized, "Nice to see you."

"Bye, Summer," Sara finished unbuckling the saddle and left.

"So she's Seth's sister," Summer grinned to herself, "This could be very helpful."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not an idiot, I know that Princess Sparkle is a toy horse but it seemed much more interesting to make her a real horse as well. So I hoped you liked that chapter. Please review. More reviews equal a faster update. 谢谢. That's thank you in Chinese!**


	5. When Report Cards Clash

**A/N: So I tried to overcome my writer's block and this is the best I could come up with so please don't yell at me.**

* * *

"Seth! That's great!" Kirsten congratulated her son. Both report cards had come in the mail today and Seth was showing his off. Sara was quietly glancing at hers. "Sara, look!"

"All A's in everything except for gym but that's expected," he grinned, his sister was bound to be lower than him, due to her quietness and her unblinking glance at her report card.

"That's great, Seth," Sara rolled her eyes and stuffed her report card back into the heavy cream envelope.

"Let me see yours," Seth made to grab it, but Sara yanked it out of reach. "Come on, I want to see what you got."

Kirsten held out her hand, "Sara, at least let me see it. I need to see what you got."

Sara sighed, but handed the elaborate envelope out. Kirsten slid the gold seal open and scanned the report card, her eyes widening by the minute. "Wow, honey! That's fantastic!" She hugged her daughter, letting the report card flutter to the ground. Seth quickly lunged to grab it. Sara had gotten all A's, even in gym.

"How'd you get an A in gym?" Seth asked, his euphoria halting. His sister had gotten the best of him again.

Sara grinned, "We had a unit in horseback riding. It was hard without Cookie but I managed with a different horse." Seth kept staring at the paper, in disappointment and confusion.

"How did you beat me though?" he asked out loud.

Sara flinched, "I'm not as dumb as I look. And I do more than shop, you know."

"But how did you beat me?" Seth asked again. Sara shrugged. That was the reason she didn't want to show Seth her report card. He was so happy with his grades she didn't want to bring it down with hers. Thankfully the doorbell rang so she could go answer it and avoid this awkward moment. She didn't expect Summer and Marissa to be there though.

"Oh hey, Summer," She smiled, "Hey, Marissa."

"So you are home for the summer," she squealed, happy her next door neighbor was home.

"Just for the month, I'm going to my friend, Kim's, beach house in Miami after," Sara explained, "So what brings you guys here?"

"It's a great day to go shopping!" Summer exclaimed happily. She desperately needed to buy a new swimsuit now that summer was coming head on. "Me and Riss just wanted to see if you want to come!"

Sara grinned, "Sure, I need a new bag anyways. Let me just go change." Her tattered old Sevens and short-sleeved collared shirt were comfortable, but not an outfit to go shopping in. Marissa was wearing Calvin Klein capris, silver Chanel slingbacks, and a green halter that looked amazingly well with her tanned skin with a silver bag. Summer had white Versace shorts, a dark blue tank top, and kitten-heeled Prada flipflops with a Coach clutch in one hand.

Sara quickly ran upstairs and surveyed her enormous closet before grabbing a dark wash Juicy Couture denim mini, pink Valentino silk cami, and her favorite violet Kate Spade pumps. Stuffing her wallet, cell phone, and lip gloss into a metallic pink YSL ruffle purse, she finger-combed her perfectly blown-out hair and ran down to tell her mom she was going out.

"Off to the mall again?" Seth asked, still upset about the report card.

Sara grinned, "Yup, with Summer and Marissa."

Seth felt his heart sink. The girl he loved didn't even know he existed.

"Cute shoes!" Summer commented and ran to her car.** (A/N: What kind of car does Summer have?)** "Let's go! The mall's not going to shop itself!"

They laughed and ran for the car. Summer was feeling a bit down because she didn't see Seth, but excited to go shopping.

* * *

**A/N: Not the best but better than nothing. Please read my other story The Sixth Sense. **

**_Review!!!_**


End file.
